Into the Dawn Sky
by RayneFall
Summary: [DHr]He tried to kill me...I saw it in my dreams. Hermione struggles in her 7th year as visions of her own death plays over, and over again. And in one night she thinks she's met her own lifetaker.


Into the Dawn Sky

Disclaimer: Yeah, Harry Potter is mine, and I'm very sure I would be sitting here writing a fanfiction. No, Harry Potter and all of its contents are not in my possession. Except the plot of this story.

Chapter 1: The Sinking Sun.

Summary: "He tried to kill me. I saw it in my dreams." Hermione struggles in her 7th year as visions of her own death plays over, and over again. And in one night - she thinks she's met her own lifetaker.

* * *

_He tried to kill me._

_I saw it in my dreams._

* * *

It was 4:52am.

Hermione Granger woke with a start. Cold sweat trickled down her skin. She had seen that same dream – again. Someone – someone was trying to kill her in her dream – again. A knife. A dagger.

Blood.

_Her_ blood.

Her dream was blurry, but she knew that someone tried to kill her. She couldn't remember parts of it, as if someone modified her memory every time before she woke up. She felt like every drop of her energy was drained. Hermione looked out her window. The moon was covered up by clouds, just like her dream. Bits of her dream, which she could see clearly – and bits, which were totally unfocused…

The murderer's face.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

_Shit_.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?", someone bellowed, "FIRST YEARS TO THIRD YEARS, GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS. NOW!"

"Ugh!"

"DAMN YOU! _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" There was a thud.

"_CRUCIO!_"

There was a scream.

"RON!", Hermione ran down the corridor, still in her night gown, "I told you," her wand in her hand, shaking, "Not to use any Unforgivable Curses! Not even on Death Eaters!"

"THEY HURT HIM! He's a _Gryffindor!_", Ron yelled, panting.

"Hello, little kids. Want to play - _Crucio!_" Yelled a stranger behind the pair.

"_Protego!_" Hermione shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

"Shit!"

"Go back to hell, Death Eater!" Ron shouted as he ran over and caught the stranger's wand, and snapped it in half.

Dean and Seamus joined Ron and Hermione. "I am so sick of this!" Dean exclaimed.

"There's never a quiet night here anymore!" Seamus added.

"Where are the other seventh years?" Hermione asked.

"They're alright. Luckily, this was a small attack," A girl answered coming their way.

"Ginny – oh, look at you!" Hermione said, exhausted, "Are you okay?"

"Really, Hermione, you look worse than I do. I just got pushed around a little – I'm okay."

"He's still moving! Damn Dark Arts!" Ron shouted, furious, "_Crucio!_"

Another scream.

"Ron!"

Hermione wanted to cry. She was having second thoughts on about whether outside is safer than inside Hogwarts.

"Leave him here, Ron. McGonagall should be here soon. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, please, go back to the dorms. Check if everything is all right. I'm going over to Sean and check if everything is okay there,"

Ron dropped on his knees beside the still body he had tortured and nodded. The other three left to their tower.

* * *

Hermione dragged herself down corridors and stairs, peeking and checking every corner as she passed. Her wand arm was still shaking, however, she kept it raised. She kept all her senses as sharp as she could, tiptoeing down towards the Ravenclaw common room. She could hear nothing, and almost see nothing.

"_Lumos_," she whispered. Light shone from the tip of her wand. She was too tired to do this.

"Hey, over here!" a voice was heard far away.

"Bring him over there. Flitwick can deal with them,"

_Oh, thank God…_

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Sean…Sean!" She said. The boy named Sean turned and saw a struggling Hermione heading his way. He immediately ran over to her.

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you?" Brown hair, light brown eyes. He looked at her.

"I was wondering if everything was okay here. I would go to the Hufflepuff's, too, but I'm too tired, and frankly, I don't give a damn whether the Slytherins are alive or not." Hermione whispered as she slid to the floor.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't go all the way back to your tower. Everything here is okay. I've got a message from Hufflepuff that they were fine too." Sean said, kneeling down beside Hermione.

"Yeah, but," Hermione smiled, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You look like you had a terrible night even before the attack. I'd like to invite you to the Ravenclaw common room. C'mon," Sean pulled Hermione up. "What happened to your arm?" He said as he notice a bruise.

"Oh, I dunno. I probably got hit by a spell, or someone rammed into me, or something," the girl said casually.

"You make it sound like it's not serious," Sean smiled, "Listen," his tone changed, "Sleep up in my room today. I'll just rest down here – I have some other things to do anyway."

"What? But – I can't possibly occu-," Hermione started.

"Please, no excuses from the Head Girl. You're not a kid – I'm offering it to you – I insist – as a gentleman," Sean lead Hermione up into his room.

"Okay, I'll take your room without hesitation then, Head Boy."

"No problem,"

There was a pause. Sean turned around and returned to the common room.

Hermione Granger hated to be alone.

* * *

A/N: There's the very first chapter, and a very short chapter! I hope it caught your interest. This fic is set in the Seventh year of Harry, Hermione, and Ron – Though there really isn't going to be much Harry in this, because it's a… Drumroll! – D/Hr. Meaning, Draco will be, probably, the leading male character. And they're at Hogwarts anyways. Bleck. Oh – Can I just say, that this is a dark, angsty kind of fic. If you dislike it – please, do not flame me. I may write a light and humorous one – but for now – dark and angst! And just to clarify a few things – Hermione and Sean are good friends.

Review, please!


End file.
